A hand truck, also known as a two-wheeler or dolly, trolley is an L-shaped box-moving handcart with handles at one end, wheels at the base, with a small ledge to set objects on. The ledge is inserted underneath the load to be carried, then the truck and object are tilted backward until the weight is balanced over the large wheels, making otherwise bulky and heavy objects easier to move. Hand truck is widely used in various areas such as furniture moving, package delivery, etc.
However, most hand truck are not powered which requires extra strength to carry heavy load, especially when a user has to carry the load to an upward ramp. The user will need strength to balance the load and push the truck up. An extensive work on a hand truck would result in the use suffering some muscle pain. Therefore, there is always a need for a powered hand truck which can assist the user to carry heavy load so that the user will only need to focus on load balance.